Episode 8064 (7th February 2018)
Plot Debbie bumps into Joe outside the shop. Joe asks about Noah. Debbie takes great delight in informing Joe that Noah has gone on holiday with Charity, and whilst they're on the beach, Charity will be filling Noah in on everything Joe and his family have done. She doesn't think Noah will want to see Joe after that. Zak wants to get Wishing Well Cottage rebuilt but Lisa doesn't see the point as it'll only be knocked down again. Debbie heads to the farm where she badgers Cain about sourcing drugs to plant on Joe. Cain warns his daughter it's a stupid idea but Debbie doesn't care. Lachlan and Belle have been looking after Seb as per Rebecca's wishes. Daz fears Bernice is going to dump him. At the same time, Bernice wonders why Daz doesn't want to sleep with her and worries he might be gay. Doug advises Bernice to talk to Daz about this. Rebecca has forgotten Lawrence and Chrissie are dead and is distressed to learn her father and sister are dead for the third time. Joe requests Graham finds out where Charity has taken Noah and decides to cancel the party he was planning tonight. When Ross arrives for work, Joe inquires where Charity has taken Noah and Moses but Ross doesn't know the details. Graham orders him to clean the car, despite Ross insisting that his cleaning job yesterday doesn't require another job. Lachlan is relieved Rebecca can't remember what happened yesterday. Rebecca requests Lachlan tell her about the accident so Lachlan gives her an edited version of events, blaming Robert, and saying that if he hadn't taken Seb, the Whites would still be alive and in Australia. Rebecca is upset to learn the funerals have already taken place without her. Daz calls Bernice to the café where he asks if she's going to dump him. They soon realise this is a case of miscommunication and they passionately kiss over the counter. Ross asks Debbie what she's going to do about Joe. She lies she's not going to do anything as revenge won't make her feel better. Meanwhile, Cain approaches Holly's former drug-dealer, Simon McManus. Zak and Sam attempt to rebuilt the house although Lisa isn't impressed with their efforts and easily manages to knock over the little they've built so far. Cain offers Simon thousands of pounds to plant drugs at Home Farm and call the police afterward. Although he's suspicious that he's being set up, Simon agrees. Graham watches Cain and Simon's exchange from his car; both participants in the deal are oblivious to being observed. After closing the café, Daz heads round to Brook Cottage where Bernice is waiting. They're soon getting passionate, but are disturbed when Gabby returns home. Gabby quickly leaves but she's killed the mood. At the hospital, Lachlan plays Rebecca the video of the funeral. Rebecca decides to visit the graves but as Lawrence and Chrissie were cremated, there aren't any. Instead, Rebecca decides to visit the crash site in the hope of remembering something and begs Lachlan to take her, despite his insistence that they don't need to go there. At the pub, Bernice worries how she'll make things right with Gabby, and Daz offers to help, just as he did with Dee Dee; however, Doug mentions that Gabby will be nigh-impossible to deal with. Cain informs Debbie that he's enlisted Holly's old dealer to plant the cocaine at Home Farm. He gives Debbie and option to stop this but Debbie is determined to exact revenge on Joe, oblivious to the fact that Joe knows better, thanks to Graham. At the same time, Simon sneaks into Home Farm and plants cocaine in the kitchen cupboard, but is caught out by Graham. Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webbs *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Nurse - Elizabeth Hope *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth Locations *David's Shop - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and ICU3 *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Unknown ground *Unknown streets *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,180,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes